Love Struck
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: Avery had always had an eye for the smooth talking southern man, that had stolen her heart as a young child. she never believed she would see him again till fate brought her family to the town of Tombstone. Doc/OC. please review! I love them all!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tombstone or any of the movies characters.**

**AN: Not sure about this story quite yet. So let me know what you all think! Love any reviews!**

I could see what he wanted from me by the look in his eyes. The way those sparkling blues traveled up and down my body. Taking in every curve, every freckles, every imperfection.

When he finally looked into my eyes a smirk crossed over those plump lips of his. He let his eyes wonder once more. He didn't seem to care that his girl was sitting right next to him, or the fact others around us had noticed.

"Why miss Avery I do believe you have grown into a nice young lady." He said letting his southern drawl take affect on me. His voice had always seems to have a way of sending chills up my spine and goosebumps down my arms. He took my hand in his and lightly kissed it. "The last time I saw you, well you were only around twelve years old."

I smiled sweetly at him. "Well children do have to grow up eventually Mr. Holiday."

He smirked back at me. "And I'm sure glad they do. Good day Avery. I must be off. Till we meet again."

I watched him walk away. If he had the chance to look me over. It was only fair that I take advantage as well. Now I wish I hadn't. He was even more intoxicating than I had remembered.

"It is not polite to stare Avery." My mother scolded. She wasn't to fond of him. She also didn't like my eyes on him. "This is a small town darling. People will talk."

"Let them talk." I said under my breath. My eyes once again found him. But this time he was leaning up against the porch across the street. He was smirking. He had been watching me just as much as I was watching him.

"Avery, what did I just get done telling you?" My mother scolded once again. "Come now, you are holding us up."

Mom moved me in front of her and lightly gave me a push to keep me walking. She turned a sharp eye on Doc Holiday, daring him to keep up his little game. He didn't back down. He tipped his hat slightly, with a smirk on his face.

"You will stay away from him." My father said glaring Doc down as well. "A man like that only brings trouble to any one around him."

I looked up at my father and nodded. "I'll keep my distance father."

"He has such a handsome face." My older sister, Amanda whispered to me. "You have always had an eye on him."

"I have not." I protested. Doc Holiday had come through my small home town when I was yet a child. He was only a young man himself, yet he seemed older than his real age. Doc had stayed at my father's hotel. Every morning he would come down the walnut staircase, pause at he front desk where my sister and I would be sitting, and tip his hat. Amanda would greet him with a smile worm good morning. I on the other hand was to shy to talk.

One late night my mother woke me to say Amanda had come down with a slight fever and my father had gone out of town only minutes before. Doc was needing clean towels and a glass of whiskey. I was the only one able to take him his things.

**Flashback**

"Come in." A southern voice said lazily. I opened the door slightly and peaked in.

"I have your drink and towels Sir." I said weakly.

"Well if it isn't the youngest Honley girl." Doc said walking over to the door. He opened it all the way. "I didn't expect you to be up at such a late hour."

I looked down at my feet. "I usually am asleep by now sir. But my father is out of town and my mother is taking care of my sister."

"Leaving you to take care of dear ol' me." Doc said with a smirk. "Come in child. I could use the company."

Doc walked to a small table and picked up a deck of cards. "Do you know how to play?"

I shook my head. He smirked over at me. "I can't hear your head rattling."

"No sir." I said quickly and he chuckled.

"Dont be so nervous child." Doc said and gestured for me to sit across from him. "Have a seat. I'll teach you how to play."

I took a step back and shook my head. "Oh I shouldn't. My daddy doesn't like cards. Says it turns good people bad."

Doc chuckled again. "Now I wouldn't want to turn such a good little thing like you, bad. Your father isn't here. And besides I could use the company."

I bit my lower lip. "Ok sir, but just for a bit."

Doc smirked at me. "That a girl."

I sat down and Doc started to shuffle the cards. I loved that sound. It was mesmerizing to me.

Doc delt our cards then began to explain the game to me. I was a fast learner. By after the fourth hand I was able to play with out his help.

"Well, I do believe we should put this game on hold." Doc said putting the cards aside. "It is way past your bed time."

I simply nodded and got to my feet.

"Good night Miss Honley." Doc said with a slight nodded of his head.

"Good night sir." I replied. I was almost out the door before he spoke again.

"Call me Doc. Every one does." He said. I turned to reply but realized he hadn't even turned to me when he spoke. I didn't reply, just left and snuck back to my room.

That next morning when Doc walked down the stairs he gave Amanda and me the normal goodmorning, then smiled at me. "Good morning Miss Honley."

I blushed slightly. "Good Morning Doc."

The next day Doc left. I later found out my parents had asked him to leave.


End file.
